wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vesper
__NOEDITSECTION__ HEY Y'ALL! THIS OC BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY GALAX! please do not copy, edit, or steal...yada yada yada. DO NOT COPY THE CODING, DONE BY CLOUD!! Just ask permission to use him please. *peace out* Believe in what your heart is saying, and know that it is the best path. Appearance Vesper has a typical NightWing build. He has jet-black scales and a bright purple underbelly and under-wings. He has ivory horns and claws. He also has typical features of a NightWing. He has a scar on his snout from a fight during his childhood (see: History). He has forest-green eyes. His tongue is the same color as his underbelly and under-wings. Sometimes living in scroll-world is nice...but living in reality is nicer. '' Abilities Vesper can breath fire and blend into the shadows. He can also see the future, but he keeps that hidden from everyone. He can also fly really fast, but he doesn't have a need to fly really fast unless under attack, which is uncommon. He has a small bit of frost-breath, since he is an IceWIng/NightWing hybrid. ''Most of the time I believe I'm right--but being right isn't always the right thing. Personality Vesper is very outgoing when it comes to talking about scrolls or history and things like that, but other than that he is very shy and reserved. He is always in the library or the history cave. He is the librarian at JMA (5,000 years after Starflight, just saying so y'all don't get confused) Keep your friends close, and they'll give you closer answers. History Vesper is 27 years old. Vesper is a NightWing/IceWing hybrid, but he doesn't have any IceWing features besides a small bit of frost-breath. He is the librarian at JMA (5,000 years after Starflight. Just saying again even though I already said it). Vesper was hatched to a female NightWing named Seer and an unknown IceWing. Seer ran away with the egg, leaving the IceWing back in the Night Kingdom. She fled with Vesper's egg to the Rainforest, keeping the egg hidden. When Vesper hatched, his mother never spoke of the IceWing father. When Vesper was about four, he was sent to school by his mother, although she really didn't want him to go. She sent him because she saw in the future that she would soon be assassinated by her IceWing husband and his "gang" because she left with his dragonet that he had planned to kill in the future. He was going to kill Seer ''and ''Vesper, but since Vesper was sent elsewhere, he spared his life. When Vesper returned home to his mother, she found her dead. He went into a state of mourning, and he stated secluded in his sleeping cave for three years, refusing to go to classes. His friends brought him food and scrolls. They cared highly about him. Vesper read the scrolls and started to write his own. He realized it was his passion to read and write. He then applied to become a librarian two years later when he was nine. Although he was moderately young for the job, he was accepted because of his talents. When Vesper was 14, he had finished re-making and re-organizing the library, making it better. He was happily working his job. He was pleased with the way the library was thanks to him. He had made it better, and all the dragonets enjoyed the way it now was. He has been the Librarian for 18 years. He still plans to be the Librarian for many more years. When he was 23, he fell in love with a female SeaWing named Cerulean. It is an unusual relationship, but they made it work. They had a dragonet together, and his name is Heron. He goes to JMA. Two years later, they had another dragnet, a female named Plover. Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical NightWing .jpg Category:NightWings Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings